boffandomcom-20200223-history
Bo (Breath of Fire)
Bo, '''or '''Gilliam in the Japanese version, is a character in Breath of Fire. Role in Breath of Fire Prior to the events of the game, the Dark Dragon Clan drive the Wolba out of their homeland. This leads the displaced clan to form Tantar. The Dark Dragons continue to antagonize the Wolba in an attempt to coerce them into giving up the Ring, a magical artifact in their clan's possession. By the time that Ryu and Nina reach Tantar, both it and neighboring Tuntar are in the midst of a drought, as the Dark Dragons have dammed up the river which serves as the towns' sole water source. The duo investigate the Dark D. Fort in hopes of helping the townspeople. However, they are eventually trapped by an enemy General who had been masquerading as Tuntar's elder. Bo, who had seen through the General's ploy and rescued the true elder, helps Ryu and Nina to escape. They work together to gain control of the Stone Robot, which enables them to restore water to the towns. After sticking around for Terry and Amelia's wedding, Bo sets off with the party on their quest to prevent the Dark Dragons from acquiring the Goddess Keys. Appearance As a member of the Wolba Clan, Bo has the appearance of a humanoid wolf. He has brown fur covering his body and tan fur on his face. Bo wears green pants held up by brown belt. He also wears brown boots and a yellow scarf. Bo always has his bow and quiver with him. He is the second tallest member of the party. His appearance remains relatively consistent in later games, although his Breath of Fire 6 version possesses a bulkier build and blue fur. Personality Bo is cool-headed, civil and reliable. His intense patience and prodigious talent with a bow make him a formidable hunter. During the battles against the Dark Dragon Clan, Bo led his clan to multiple victories. However, his people soon found themselves so outnumbered that they were forced to retreat from their homes and build new ones in the southern forest. Abilities In the field The Wolba are a clan of hunters who live in the forest and revere nature. As such, Bo is able to hunt while leading the party on the overworld and the items gained from hunting can be used in battle to heal the party or restore their status. This comes in particularly useful while the party is on the quest to create the Tonic. He is also able to pass through tall tress which previously acted as a roadblock, a skill which proves necessary in order to reach certain locations in the game. Combat Bo is a skilled archer and uses powerful bows to inflict high damage to enemies, regardless of whether he is placed in the front or back rows. He is also the first party member Ryu encounters that can use offensive magic, and the fact that he also posses the Cure spell allows Nina to focus on buffing rather than having to act as a dedicated healer. Although his spells are powerful at first, he doesn't gain additional spells as he levels up which causes his magical abilities to become progressively outdated as the game continues. In terms of stat growth, he receives huge gains in HP, Agility, and Strength, however he suffers from low Defense which renders him ultimately fragile, in spite of his considerable HP. Karn Transformation Bo is also one of the allies that can fuse with Karn, and is used in three of his fusion forms. Once Karn gets Shin, his earliest attainable form, many players elect to have Bo remain in a fused state with Karn for the remainder of the game. Spells Etymology Bo's Japanese name is "Gilliam," and one of his friends in Tantar is named "Terry," together they form a reference to British director and Monty Python alum, Terry Gilliam. Although there is a similarly named canine character, Bow, in Breath of Fire II, the two have completely unrelated names ("Gilliam" and "Bosch" respectively) in the Japanese releases of their games. Category:Archers Category:Breath of Fire Archers Category:Breath of Fire Characters Category:Breath of Fire Hunters Category:Breath of Fire Military Leaders Category:Breath of Fire Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire Wolba Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Playable Characters Category:Military Leaders Category:Wolba